Don't Forget
by imanuzinha
Summary: História Huddy. O que teria sido a 9º temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Após 2 meses de viajem ao lado de House, Wilson percebe muitas vezes o seu amigo bastante distante, pensativo, mais do que ele costumava ser, ele até tentou puxar assunto, mas House como sempre desconversava. Ele temia que House estivesse escutado uma ligação que ele fez para Cuddy, há um tempo. Ele ligou para avisá-la que Greg tinha falecido, passou horas no telefone com ela, lhe ouvindo chorar e escutar ela falando sobre o seu arrependimento de não ter ficado com ele enquanto estava vivo e o quanto ela se sentia culpada por tudo isso. James se sentiu muito culpado, ele estava enganando Lisa friamente, mas sentiu que foi preciso, pelo que ele conhecia o amigo, sabia o quanto ele era orgulhoso, e que não voltaria atrás e não procuraria Cuddy de jeito nenhum, nunca mais, ele sabia que tinha sido o fim. Por isso ele preferiu ligar para Lisa, ele temia que ela ainda pensasse em House, pensasse em um dia eles ficarem juntos de novo.

Após saber da notícia Cuddy ficou muito mal, entrou em depressão, todos desconfiavam, mas ela não contava a ninguém, a não ser a Julia, sua irmã. Ela estava tomando remédios fortíssimos, andava triste demais para trabalhar, para cuidar de Rachel, mas tinha que demonstrar felicidade, ela estava noiva há uma semana, e já estava dando bandeira demais chorando quase todos os dias. Ela tinha que seguir em frente, mas se perguntava todo dia como conseguiria. Os dias sem ele eram chatos, sem cores, mas nada era pior do que pensar que agora era sem volta, que eles realmente nunca mais estariam juntos e felizes novamente.

Wilson não aguentava mais continuar com aquela dúvida na sua cabeça então foi conversar com House.

— Você escutou alguma ligação minha House? — Diz Wilson, tentando fazer uma cara de bravo.

— Ora essa Wilson, não me confunda com suas ex-mulheres ciumentas. — Ele retruca, sendo bastante sarcástico.

— House, não estou brincando, isso não é um jogo, você ouviu minha ligação para Lisa? — Ele fala aumentando o tom de voz.

House então se encontra perdido, ele tinha dúvidas para quem Wilson poderia ter ligado, poderia ter sido Stacy, ou mesmo Cameron, mas quando escutou o nome de Lisa sair da boca de Wilson, tinha certeza que era ela, ele saiu de casa pensativo, sem responder absolutamente nada a seu amigo. Para Wilson foi o suficiente para que ele soubesse que House teria ouvido toda conversa, e foi também a confirmação de que ambos ainda se amavam e ele não devia ter ligado para Cuddy.

House foi para bastante longe com sua moto, onde passou a noite em um bar, ficando embriagado demais para voltar de moto e como sempre Wilson foi buscá-lo e lhe levou de volta pra casa pra eles conversarem sobre o que tinha acontecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Eles voltaram pra casa e a luz do dia já iluminava toda a cidade. Wilson não pensou duas vezes e logo foi fazer as perguntas que ele tanto queria a House, pois a viagem tinha sido bastante silenciosa e eles precisavam conversar.

—A quem você pensa que engana? Você está mais miserável e triste do que antes. — Diz Wilson.

— Não preciso de sermão, pode me deixar em paz?

— Para de fugir e ser tão covarde! Você ainda é completamente apaixonado por ela não é?

— Não sou obrigado a ficar aqui escutando isso... — Antes que House pudesse completar a frase Wilson o impede de sair jogando sua bengala para bem longe.

— Bom, ainda tenho pernas, lembra desse detalhe? — Diz House já em pé caminhando para o quarto.

Wilson já estava bastante chateado, precisava extrair alguma coisa de House, mas ele deixou pra lá, House estava muito bêbado e ele sabia que pelo menos por hoje não iria conseguir nenhuma resposta. House entrou no banho e passou quase uma hora lá, estava mais pensativo, mais triste, nunca se sentiu assim, nem mesmo quando eles tinham terminado, ele definitivamente só conseguia pensar em Lisa, embora não assumisse isso pra ninguém.

Enquanto isso bem distante dali, Lisa estava começando a se preparar para o casamento, várias revistas com vestidos de noiva a cercavam, e ela viu apenas uma, não estava muito concentrada, ela se torturava por sofrer por quem nem existe mais, ela pensou em desmanchar o casamento, mas preferiu continuar com a farsa, afinal, se não fosse ele, não seria mais ninguém, quem ia querer uma mulher que nem era tão nova e ainda tinha uma filha? Mas uma decisão ela tomou, adiou todo o casamento e decidiu ir para Princeton visitar a lápide do seu grande amor, uma despedida, que fizesse ela se conformar que realmente tudo tinha acabado.

Chegou em Princeton de manhã, mas preferiu não ir ao Hospital, não queria levantar a poeira por lá, ela só foi realmente pra se despedir, mas reservou uma noite no hotel, estava bastante cansada, precisava refletir um pouco, afinal, Rachel estava com Julia, e estava tudo sobre controle em casa. A ida ao cemitério mexeu bastante com Lisa, mas foi um grande passo, ela precisava ter feito aquilo. Passou a noite no hotel, refletiu bastante e a única conclusão que ela tirou foi que tinha que seguir em frente.  
-

Horas depois House acordou, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça — Ressaca, resultado dos porres da noite anterior — Ele acordou decidido a falar com Wilson, não queria responder suas perguntas, mas estava curioso, queria mesmo era perguntar.

— O que você disse a Cuddy? — House pergunta, sem conseguir olhar fixamente nos olhos do amigo.

— House, o que você sente por ela? Porque você nunca me disse que talvez voltaria atrás? Eu a avisei da sua "morte". — Wilson diz, com a culpa martelando em sua cabeça.

— Não penso em voltar atrás, fez bem, como você disse, eu estou morto Wilson, MORTO! — Ele grita.

— Ainda dá tempo de você fazer o que precisa ser feito, corra, enquanto ela não sobe no altar. — Ele dá as costas e sai pra esparecer.

House entendeu o recado, Lisa iria se casar será que foi isso mesmo que ele escutou? Mas seria egoísta demais de fazer isso com ela, mas ele não era assim? Egoísta? Com ela não, era diferente, ele não conseguiria fazê-la sofrer mais do que fez esses últimos tempos. Mas será que isso seria sofrimento pra ela? Vê-lo de novo, saber que tudo pode dar certo, que eles podem tentar mais uma vez? Como ele poderia ir atrás dela, se seu melhor amigo estava prestes a morrer? Essas perguntas estavam lhe deixando louco, ele tomou um drink e saiu na esperança de achar Wilson no bar mais próximo.

Ele não achou o seu amigo, apesar de ter rodado a cidade inteira, mas resolveu não se preocupar Wilson sabia o que fazia. Se acontecesse algo o celular estava bem próximo. Voltou pra casa e foi procurar algo pra assistir na TV.

Foi quando percebeu que o celular de Wilson estava em casa, alguém estava ligando, quem poderia ser? Era Cuddy, ele atendeu.

— Alô. — Tentando imitar a voz do amigo, mas sem nenhum tipo de sucesso, afinal suas vozes eram completamente diferentes.

— James? O que aconteceu com sua voz?

— Minha garganta está bastante inflamada, mas o que você quer a essa hora? — Ele pergunta, muito nervoso.

— Queria te avisar que vim em Princeton visitar a lápide do House, estou melhor, estou conseguindo me desprender mais, está tudo sendo como tem que ser, meu voo sai daqui a mais ou menos uma hora. Obrigada por tudo, nunca vou me esquecer por tudo que tem feito por mim.

— Vou precisar desligar, o sinal aqui está péssimo, depois nos falamos, não precisa agradecer. — Ele tenta fugir, e ao escutar o que ela fala sente uma pontada no coração, ambos ainda se amavam, ele tinha que fazer algo antes que ela o esquecesse.

Assim que desliga, o seu celular toca, um número desconhecido.

— Alô? Gregory House?

— Sim.

— Seu amigo James Wilson está passando bastante mal, mas disse que não quer que eu chame a ambulância, o senhor pode vir aqui?

O cara lhe passou o endereço e ele voou na moto, seu amigo já estava entrando no estado crítico da doença, como poderia abandoná-lo?

Ele chegou lá em exatamente 15 minutos, seu amigo estava no chão, passando realmente muito mal, House o levou pra casa e lhe deu alguns remédios que Wilson tinha guardado para quando sentisse muita dor. Eles dormiram, Wilson no sofá e House na poltrona.

Cuddy já tinha chegado em casa, os ares estavam diferentes, ela estava mais conformada e animada para o casamento. Passou o dia com Rachel e seu noivo em casa, ele notou que ela estava bem mais animada e resolver abrir um vinho que guardava para situações especiais, afinal essa era uma, a primeira vez que viu sua noiva sorrir ao falar sobre o casamento.

Passaram-se alguns dias, e House se decidiu, Wilson não poderia mais continuar com ele, já estava no estágio da doença em que nenhum remédio resolve, nenhuma dor passa, ele teria de levá-lo há um hospital mesmo contra sua vontade, não poderia ver seu melhor amigo agonizar e sentir dor todos os dias como ele sentia e não fazer nada. A cidade que eles estavam não era grande muito menos moderna, House teve que o levar a um hospital na capital, que era bastante longe e muito perto de Princeton, pelo visto. Wilson já estava internado, quando teve a oportunidade de estar sozinho com House e lhe implorou.

— Vá atrás da Lisa House, enquanto é tempo, vá atrás dela. — Ele fala com muita dificuldade.

— Preciso ficar com você, eu te prometi que estaria contigo até o final.

— Não preciso de você aqui, se não quiser fazer por você, faça por mim, pra eu ir embora em paz, eu não vou poder encontrar minha paz sabendo que separei vocês desse jeito, que menti pra Lisa dessa forma.

Aquilo torturou tanto aquele médico teimoso, que ele resolveu ir, se não tivesse coragem de falar com ela, apenas cercá-la, ver como ela estava, Wilson lhe deu o endereço, a cidade era perto de Princeton, não foi difícil pra ele chegar na casa da sua amada. Pela janela avistou Lisa e duas costureiras que tiravam as medidas do vestido de noiva, ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante, ah, como era bom ver o brilho daqueles olhos novamente, embora era aparência, ele a conhecia e sabia que ela não estava verdadeiramente feliz, o vestido parecia feito pra ela, era super elegante como a dona, e aquilo foi a coisa mais linda que ele já viu na vida. Ele tinha ficado na janela tempo demais, deu bandeira demais até que uma das costureiras estranhou.

— Tem um moço lá fora querendo falar com a senhora não viu Dra. Cuddy? — Disse uma das costureiras.

A outra concordou, ela rapidamente trocou de roupa e foi atender a porta, não tinha ninguém lá, imediatamente foi procurar no quintal, e lá estava um homem com um bengala na mão, ela pensava estar alucinando, mas não, era Gregory House, inconfundível, inesquecível.


	3. Chapter 3

Eles se olham por volta de dez segundos, — que apesar de ter sido pouco tempo, pareceu ser uma eternidade — hipnotizados pelos olhos azuis uns dos outros, olhos estes em que os dois se perdiam e se encontravam ao mesmo tempo, o encontro de olhares que despertava desejo, paixão, e todos outros tipos de sentimento causados pelo forte amor que sentiam. Os dois se atrapalham ao tentarem dizer algo mas absolutamente nada sai, apenas movimentos nos lábios tentando falar algo, embora tenha sido em vão, estavam em estado de choque. Cuddy já não estava em seu estado normal, não acreditará de jeito nenhum que o homem da sua vida, que tinha sido dado como morto estava ali, na sua frente, tão ao seu alcance, o que teria acontecido? Teria sido alucinação, ou a alucinação tinha acabado de começar? Não demorou muito para que ela falasse alguma coisa, tinha que dizer algo, qualquer palavra, tinha que escutar a voz dele, algo precisava ser feito e ela não hesitou em falar a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça, a primeira frase que ela tinha conseguido formar.

— House... Mas como?... — Antes que ela pudesse falar mais ele a interrompe.

— Eu vim aqui explicar tudo Lisa, não precisa perguntar, eu irei tirar todas suas dúvidas.

— Mas como não perguntar? É você mesmo? Eu fui ao cemitério, eu viajei até Princeton para me despedir de você, isso não pode ser real! — "Eu realmente estou mal, devo estar imaginando isso e falando sozinha na rua, vou entrar tomar um bom banho e tomar meus antidepressivos. Ela sussurra". —

— Lisa, espere, sou eu, Gregory House. — Ele vai atrás dela e a segura pelo braço, com muita firmeza.

Não poderia ser apenas imaginação, ela o sentiu, ele a tocou, não era sonho, na verdade, não poderia ser mais real. Houve outra troca de olhares daquelas, avassaladoras, que acendia o fogo da paixão, fazia ferver o sangue que corria nas veias, principalmente depois de tanto tempo. A tensão foi muito forte, não poderia acontecer ali outra coisa a não ser um beijo. Foi intenso, como se fosse o último beijo que eles dariam em sua vida, o melhor, nunca existiu um beijo com tanta paixão como aquele, era coisa de cinema, eles se amavam mais que tudo e nunca tinham deixado de se amar, aquilo foi apenas a prova de que um não aguentava mais de tanta saudade do outro, que não tinham esquecido tudo que viveram juntos. Foi mágico, mas o que pensar quando o ar falta, param de se beijar, e voltam a estaca zero? Nada e muita coisa pra dizer ao mesmo tempo.

As costureiras assistiram de camarote o beijaço, e saíram assim que terminaram de fininho, deixando o vestido em cima da cama, já pronto.

Caminharam até a sala no maior silêncio, ela pediu pra que ele entrasse, tinham sido muito indiscretos com aquele amasso no quintal, afinal toda a vizinhança conhecia seu noivo e sabia que ela iria casar em breve, trancou as portas e foram conversar.

— Espero que você não se surpreenda com a história... É bastante complicada. — Diz House.

— Dúvido que você consiga me deixar mais surpresa do que eu estou.

— Então se prepare, porque eu acho que vou conseguir. Depois que eu... eu bati com o carro na sua casa, fiquei na cadeia por algum tempo.

— Quanto tempo? — Ela demonstra curiosidade.

— Não importa. Tempo suficiente pra não querer voltar nunca mais pra aquele lugar, não perdi meu diploma, mas Wilson descobriu um câncer.

— O que? Ele está se tratando?

— É terminal, se der sorte, ele tem mais 1 mês e meio.

Lisa estava chocada, uma lágrima desceu e ela rapidamente enxugou.

— Mas como chegou a esse ponto? De você ter sido dado como morto? Existe uma lápide pra você no cemitério, tem noção do que é isso?

— Eu conheci um paciente envolvido com drogas, o cara era legal, me deu algumas, me acordei numa mansão pegando fogo, tentei sair pela porta da frente, mas saí pelos fundos, ninguém sabia que o cara estava comigo, encontraram as cinzas dele e achavam que tinha sido eu.

— Porque você deixou isso acontecer? Porque o Wilson mentiu pra mim? — Ela chora, desesperadamente.

— Estava apenas cansado, de tudo e a polícia não me deixaria em paz pelo uso de drogas, Wilson iria morrer sozinho. Eu não sabia da ligação que ele te fez, assim que descobri vim consertar o erro, mas não o culpe, ele fez isso pensando que tinha sido o fim, de nós dois..

— E não foi House?

— Não me pergunte isso por favor.  
— Porque não? Você não sabe o que fez comigo, com a minha cabeça, com o meu coração, estou indo subir num altar pra me livrar de lembranças que você deixou, e está sendo mesmo que nada, estou sendo forçada a isso, se você veio aqui pra me deixar mais confusa, vá embora, é a última coisa que eu preciso. — Ela já diz com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

— Eu te amo.

Cuddy não acredita no que ouviu, House ama alguém a não ser a si mesmo?

— Não fale da boca pra fora, não me faça sofrer de novo, por favor, não faça isso! — Ela tenta falar em meio aos soluços de seu choro.

— Não estou brincando, não estou jogando com você, não pretendo dizer que te amo, que estou errado, pra te deixar outra vez, você é minha, sempre foi, e nunca vai deixar de ser, nos pertencemos Cuddy, nos amamos, demorei pra enxergar que sem você sou quase nada, mas enxerguei. Ainda tenho esse tempo, ou estou atrasado demais pra repetir que te amo quantas vezes você quiser ouvir?

— Eu não sei House, não quero me machucar outra vez, quando eu mais precisei de você, você não estava lá, as drogas estavam no seu subconsciente, não era você, você não queria estar lá, nada me machuca mais que isso.

— Prometo que estarei com você do jeito que quiser, com ou sem drogas, porque a verdade é que sem você não consigo seguir em frente, você é minha estrada, minha verdadeira droga, só me trás alegria e leva minha dor embora, você é o único Vicodin que precisa existir na minha vida Lisa Cuddy.

— Eu te amo Greg, mas preciso pensar, não posso destruir um casamento assim, talvez você me tenha mais que qualquer pessoa no mundo, mas pode ser tarde demais, talvez você tenha me perdido. Eu não sei, pode me abraçar?

— Eu te dou todo o tempo que precisar para pensar, mas pense em tudo, e pense bem não esqueça de nada. Não esqueça dos dias felizes que passamos, dos melhores beijos que já demos, das piores brigas que já superamos, sou sua vida e você a minha. Se optar pela distância vai sofrer até o último dia de sua vida, me fazendo sentir o mesmo, mas se pensar bem saberá que não funcionamos separados.

Ao parar de falar, House se levanta e dá um abraço bastante demorado em Lisa, não pensava em soltá-lá, estava segurando seu mundo com suas próprias mãos naquele momento, queria muito saber o que se passava na cabeça daquela mulher, mas preferiu lhe dar privacidade, ela precisava disso, de um tempo, mas House já tinha certeza de que eles iriam voltar, era amor demais pra se acabar assim. Depois se soltaram.

— Acho que você deve ir, a Rachel vai acordar daqui a pouco e não quero que ela nos veja juntos, não por enquanto.

— Como você quiser. Mas... Ela sentiu minha falta? — Fala fazendo um sorriso irônico.

— Cuddy ri — Sim, sentiu, tanto quanto a mãe.

— Bom saber!

Os dois riram, e antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta, ele empurra com força e entra novamente, lhe dá um rápido, mais delicioso beijo. E vai embora.

Parou no hotel mais próximo para passar a noite, e apesar de orgulhoso demais House não estava arrependido de nenhuma palavra que tinha pronunciado, tudo mudava quando se tratava de Lisa Cuddy, ele não era a mesma pessoa, era uma pessoa melhor, era um homem completo. Tomou alguns drinks para dormir mais rápido, não ia conseguir sem ajuda de álcool, ainda assim a noite parecia que ia ser bastante longa.

O dia tinha sido cheio de emoções e cheio, Lisa estava exausta, tomou uma boa ducha se deitou em sua cama, e não parava de pensar em tudo que escutou, onde será que isso ia terminar, ela devia tentar mais uma vez?


	4. Chapter 4

Tive a ajuda da Ana em algumas partes do capítulo, e a música usada foi I Will Be da Avril Lavigne.

—

Lisa dormiu quando o sol já iluminava seu quarto, por sua sorte Rachel não acordou de madrugada, o que foi bom, pois a deixou pensar mais, pareceu não ter adiantado muito, porque ela ainda estava muito confusa, talvez mais que antes, depois daquela conversa, de tudo que ela escutou. Lisa e House passaram anos se vendo todos os dias, se confrontando, e ele nunca teve a coragem de falar tudo que tinha dito naquela tarde, não por falta de oportunidade, mas por orgulho, que por anos nunca o deixou dizer tudo o que sentia. Ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo, ele não estava nada mais nada menos do que sufocado, tanto quanto ela, era amor, era muito mais forte do que palavras e pensamentos, era paixão, desejo demais pra ser controlado. Não havia mais o que pensar, o que discutir.

Enquanto isso a algumas quadras dali, House só acordou porque seu celular tocou, era do hospital que Wilson estava internado, ele atendeu o mais rápido que pôde.

— House? — Era Wilson do outro lado da linha.

— Como você está? — Ele fala tentando abreviar a conversa.

— Não se preoucupe, estou bem, você fez o que me prometeu?

— Sim.

— O que você disse a ela?

— O que precisava ser dito.

— House...

— O que você quer que eu me declare pra você também?

— Não me diga! Você se declarou? Não acredito que perdi essa, Gregory House o cara mais durão que já conheci se derretendo pela chefe, na verdade pela ex namorada. — Ele ri bastante da cara de House.

— Obrigado pela força BFF. — Tenta ser irônico mas acaba caindo na risada com Wilson.

— Preciso ir, hora do medicamento!

— Ok, assim que eu resolver tudo aqui vou te ver, e se tudo acabar bem não vou sozinho!

— Assim espero House, assim eu espero...

Eles desligam. E House foi cuidar de tomar banho e escovar os dentes pra tirar aquele mal hálito de bebidas da boca, afinal ele estava louco pra ir visitar Lisa, ele tinha que estar mais charmoso do que todos os outros dias, hoje era um dia especial, pra os dois. Quando terminou de se arrumar se sentou e ficou assistindo TV, não queria chegar muito cedo, apesar de querer muito saber a resposta, estava com medo. Dr. Gregory House sentindo medo? Pois é, o que aquela mulher não o fazia sentir?

Lisa esperava que House fosse vê-la no dia seguinte, mas estava muito atarefada para ficar bonita a altura do seu amor. Tinha passado a tarde inteira no telefone, cancelando tudo que estava relacionado ao casamento, por último ligou para os convidados, faltava ligar pra sua mãe, que nem tão cedo ia ligar, apenas num momento de muita coragem, depois de ter uma segunda conversa com House. Então ligou para seu noivo — ou ex-noivo né — pediu que ele fosse visita-lá amanhã, explicou que não queria mais casar, mas precisava falar com ele pessoalmente, o cara ficou super assustado, mas por outro lado muito conformado, ele sabia que não daria certo mesmo. Lisa pegou Rachel na creche, cuidou dela e a deixou no quarto assistindo desenho. O telefone dela tocou.

— Estou indo aí daqui a meia hora, saber sua resposta, espero que não me decepcione. — Ele desliga antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

Aquela ligação era bem do jeito dele, não ia dar tempo dela preparar algo para o jantar, então foi se arrumar. — Antes bonita e sem nada no forno, do que sem nada pra comer e feia. — Ela pensou e deu uma pequena risada.

Cuddy estava completamente linda, um vestido rosa nude, um pouco longo, mas valorizava muito suas curvas, sem falar no seu pequeno decote, discreto, porém muito sexy. Estava terminando de dar um jeito no seu cabelo quando escuta batidas consecutivas na porta, House chegou. Antes de encostar a mão na porta respirou fundo e abriu.

— Oh meu Deus! — House grita ao olhar pra Cuddy.

— O que?

— Você está... deslumbrante.

Ela ri, e ele continua parado olhando para aquele sorriso encantador.

— Acorde! Quer ou não uma resposta?

— Se não quisesse não estaria aqui agora.

— Posso entrar? — Os dois riem.

— Oh meu deus, eu me destraí, claro que pode.

House entra e ela manda ele ir pra sala, enquanto ela vai na cozinha buscar algo pra beber, mas quando volta, vê Rachel no colo de House, ficou muito emocionada, foi tão perfeito ver aquilo, tudo estava voltando ao lugar que nunca deveria ter saído.

— Mãe, o House voltou? — Rachel pergunta toda feliz.

— Sim querida, e você não deveria estar dormindo?

— Não estou com sono, quero que o House me coloque pra dormir.

— Eu? — Ele sussura.

— Se você quiser eu ligo pra o meu noivo e... — Ele não a deixa terminar a frase pegando na mão de Rachel e caminhando com ela em direção ao quarto.

Cuddy estava orgulhosa demais, ela viu o quanto ele a queria e lutaria por ela, e isso a incentivava a dizer sim e viver uma nova vida com ele, dessa vez seria diferente, estavam recomeçando, da melhor forma possível.

Depois de alguns minutos House volta sem Cuddy perceber e fala no ouvido dela:

— Você não precisa do seu ex-noivo até porque sua filha gosta de mim... — Ela o cala com um beijo.

— Precisamos conversar.

— Depois desse beijo pensei que quisesse fazer outra coisa.

— Ohh, não mudou nada mesmo né?

Ele se senta ao lado dela a abraçando com as mãos na suas costas.

— Então... Você com certeza pensou na minha proposta e chegou a uma conclusão não é?

— Sim... House eu preciso de você na minha vida, sempre precisei.

— Você não está brincando não é Lisa?

— Não, pareço estar?

— Eu nunca mais vou te magoar, quero passar com você o resto da minha vida. — Eles se abraçam com muita força, House a beija várias e várias vezes.

_"I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go"_

Eles caminharam para o quarto sussurrando tudo que falavam um no ouvido do outro, com carinhos e beijos quentes.

— Vamos recomeçar, dessa vez vai ser diferente, sem você eu me sentia incompleta, agora vou que eu te tenho, posso sorrir e ser feliz de verdade.

"_I will be all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from fallin' apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay"_

— Eu sempre pensei que minha vida se resumiria a medicina e a tirar o sossego do Wilson, mas depois de você nada disso mais faz sentido, você é tudo pra mim.

Cuddy já tinha tirado o casaco e a blusa de House, que foram jogados ao chão do corredor.

_"I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I've got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me"_

— Eu te amo House, não me decepcione de novo, por favor.

Enquanto ela fala House tira o seu vestido.

"_And if I let you down_

_I'd turn it all around_

_'Cause I would never let you go"_

Eles chegam no quarto com poucas peças de roupa, que não demoraria muito pra não sobrar mais nada em seus corpos.

— Não estaria louco de fazer isso, não sei se vou ter que repetir de novo, você é tudo pra mim Lisa Cuddy, tudo.

_"Cause without you_

_I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I got_

_You're all I want_

_Yeah, yeah_

_And without you_

_I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day without you here_

_With me, do you see? __You're all I need"_

— Não. — ela diz com a boca colada a dele, descendo as mãos para abrir o seu jeans. — Você é que é tudo para mim, House.

Ela desabotoa o jeans e desce o zíper, sedenta por aquele homem. Ele se afasta e se livra da peça enquanto observava Cuddy tirar o sutiã. House volta a se aproximar e segurando-a pela cintura a coloca virada de costas para ele.

— Como eu senti falta disso aqui. — ele sussurra no ouvido dela ao apertar os seios um em cada mão.

Cuddy sente a potencia da ereção em suas costas assim que ele aperta seu corpo, não deixando espaço nenhum entre eles. Ela gemeu quando seus mamilos foram levemente apertados e sua calcinha já estava mais que molhada. A mão de House desce e logo invade a pequena calcinha de renda preta, tocando o sexo quente e molhado.

Ele sussurrava coisas enquanto mordia e lambia a orelha dela, sem tirar a concentração de seus dedos que a masturbavam lentos e deliciosamente, estimulando cada vez mais seu clitóris. Cuddy se remexia e gemia com aquela pequena e delirante tortura. House a direcionou para a cama, mas a intenção não era deitá-la.

— Coloque as mãos sobre a cama. — ele pediu e ela assim o fez.

Cuddy apoiou as mãos sobre o colchão, ficando assim de quatro. Ele tirou sua calcinha bem devagar, passou-a pelos pés dela e se livrou da pequena peça. Sentindo-se totalmente exposta, Cuddy era capaz de gozar só de imaginar o rosto de House enquanto a olhava naquela posição.

— Você fica tão linda nessa posição, meu amor. — sua cueca foi jogada num canto qualquer.

— Eu quero você agora, House. — ela precisava senti-lo dentro dela outra vez, não queria esperar mais nenhum segundo sequer.

House se aproximou, segurou no quadril de Cuddy com uma das mãos e com a outra guiou seu membro para a entrada da vagina. Ele esfregou com a ponta de seu membro em toda a carne provocando-a ao máximo, deixando extremamente molhada, pronta para recebê-lo enquanto a ouvia gemer de desejo por aquela invasão. A cabeça do seu pau deslizou para dentro de Cuddy, uma penetração rasa que quase a fez chegar ao orgasmo.

— Apertadinha. Gostosinha. — ele diz entre os dentes. Estava se segurando para não gozar rápido, precisava dar a ela um orgasmo incrível, coisa que sempre deu.

— Hou...

Antes que ela terminasse de falar seu nome, ele entrou com todo o seu pau dentro nela. Cuddy soltou um gemido alto começando a ser invadida por fortes estocadas. Segurando com as duas mãos nos quadris dela, House acelerava o ritmo em busca do desejado clímax.

Ele entrava fundo, suas bolas encostavam nela impulsionando-a para frente, e Cuddy gemia cada vez mais alto. As pernas dela já estavam começando a ficar fracas, o orgasmo estava próximo e suas forças logo iriam embora. Mais duas estocadas precisas e Cuddy gritou o nome de House num orgasmo intenso. Ele continuou a invadi-la e logo em seguida gozou soltando um urro de prazer enquanto derramava-se por inteiro dentro dela.

House retirou seu membro devagar, levantou Cuddy e abraçou-a por trás. Os tremores do orgasmo ainda faziam efeito dentro dela, as pernas estavam bambas e seu corpo apoiava-se no de House. Ela virou-se para olhá-lo sem se separar de seu abraço e sorriu mordendo os lábios.

— Eu adoro ouvir você gemendo. — House diz beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

— E eu adoro quando você me faz gemer. — ela esfregou seus quadris nos dele.

— Estamos apenas começando.

Ele a beijou profundamente e seus corpos logo encontraram a cama.


	5. Chapter 5

A noite inteira pareceu pequena demais para quantidade de amor que tinham pra dar, era apenas o começo, ambos queriam mais noites como aquela ou quem sabe melhores. Quando adormeceram já estava quase amanhecendo, não acordariam nem tão cedo.

Embora estivesse exausto, House resolveu se levantar mais cedo para comer alguma coisa. Mas quando olhou para a mulher deitada ao seu lado, se esqueceu de tudo que iria fazer, estava hipnotizado por aquela face angelical que ela possuía quando estava dormindo. Não queria lhe acordar, mas não resistiu tocá-la, acariciou aquele cabelo macio, e lhe deu um selinho delicado, que foi o suficiente pra acordá-la. Lisa ainda com dificuldade pra abrir os olhos esbanja um sorriso doce e muito verdadeiro.

— Bom dia. — House sorri para ela beijando sua testa.

— Bom dia meu amor. Acordei um pouco assustada...

— Por quê? Meus carinhos te assustam?

— Poderia esperar um tapa na minha bunda, mas acordar com você alisando meus cabelos e me beijando, é, algumas coisas mudaram. — Cuddy dá uma gargalhada, deixando House sem graça.

— Pois é... Mas se você não estiver gostando... — Ela o interrompe.

— House, seja apenas você, é de você que eu preciso, é você que me completa, mesmo com os erros que comete por ter esse seu jeito, é esse jeito que me faz estar completamente apaixonada por você.

— Você é... — Sem palavras, ele lhe dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego e os dois se levantam e caminham até a cozinha.

— Queria preparar nosso café da manhã. — House fala, fazendo cara de pidão.

— Pode deixar por minha conta, vá se arrumar por enquanto, estou planejando um passeio pra mais tarde...

— Hum, tá certo, mas eu vou demorar um pouco, esperando alguma pessoa ir se juntar a mim no chuveiro. — Ele sorri daquele jeito malicioso e dá as costas.

Que foi o suficiente para Cuddy dar um sorriso bobo, e querer terminar aquilo logo. Ela demorou bastante e nada de House aparecer, ele ainda estava a esperando como tinha dito que ia fazer. Ela terminou e caminhou em direção ao quarto, jogou sua camisola na cama e saiu em disparada para o chuveiro. Abriu só um pouco o Box de uma forma que ele só conseguisse ver seu rosto.

— Pensei que a madame não viria.

— Por quê? Ia desistir de esperar?

— Nunca.

Ele a puxa para dentro e os dois trocam um beijo super quente, unidos, os corpos pareciam estar colados, tudo que mais queriam na vida era que aquele momento nunca acabasse, se sentiam conectados, trocavam carinhos dos mais fofos aos mais perversos, ele beijou todo o corpo dela, sem exceções, sua mão percorreu todas as curvas daquela mulher, ela já estava excitada ao extremo, precisando sentir ele mais uma vez dentro dela. A água gelada que que descia daquele chuveiro não aparentava ser tão gelada quando escorriam pelos seus corpos, que pegavam fogo.

— Ai meu Deus... Não me faça esperar mais House, não aguento.

Ele apenas solta um olhar e ela logo entende que ele também não podia mais esperar. Lisa se apoia, põe as mãos na parede e fica de costas para House, aquela posição o enlouqueceu, ela estava praticamente de quatro, ele a penetrou com muita força, ela soltou um gemido tão alto, e isso o deixou mais louco do que já estava antes, quando se movimentavam as ondas de prazer invadiam seu corpo, Cuddy não respondia mais por si, tomada pelo prazer gemia cada vez mais alto e se sentia dele cada vez mais, a cada gemido, a cada movimento. Não demorou muito para ela chegar a um prazeroso orgasmo vaginal. Passaram um bom tempo abraçados, mas precisariam sair dali e se arrumar, Rachel logo acordaria. Enquanto Lisa vestia uma roupa House a observava, com um olhar curioso, ela estava até achando divertido.

— Oh House, deixe de ser pervertido, tudo isso não bastou por hoje?

— Não, mas não é por isso que estou te olhando assim.

— Então por quê?

— Você é tão perfeita Lisa, tão minha. — Ele arranca um sorriso tão bobo dela, e também consegue um beijo.

— Como você é bobinho, sempre fui sua.

House escuta Rachel chamar a mãe e avisa a Lisa que sai do quarto, deixando House perdido em seus pensamentos deitado na cama.

"Estou vivendo um sonho." — Ele pensa.

Cuddy leva Rachel para o sofá e chama House para eles comerem. Mas antes dele chegar a cozinha o seu celular toca, era Wilson, e o telefone da casa de Cuddy também toca, era Dona Arlene.


	6. Chapter 6

— Alô — Diz Cuddy, quase gaguejando de medo.

— Oi Lisa, como vão as coisas por aí? — Diz Arlene, se referindo ao casamento obviamente.

— Eu estou bem. — Lisa diz, tentando fugir do assunto.

— Você sabe que eu chego aí amanhã não é?

— Sei sim mãe. — Estava tentando se mostrar segura, mas ela não sabia esconder as coisas da sua mãe.

— Então, o vesti..

— Mãe, vou ter que desligar Rachel está chorando e eu preciso cuidar de algumas coisas daqui de casa. Até amanhã! — Desliga, sem saber se conseguiria responder qualquer pergunta sobre aquele maldito casamento.

— Ufa. — Diz ela caminhando para o quarto de Rachel.

Enquanto isso...

— Wilson como você está? — House tenta disfarçar, mas estava muito preoucupado.

— Isso não importa, como você — ele faz uma pausa pela dificuldade de respiração — está?

— As coisas por aqui estão bem, e eu vou te visitar amanhã.

— Não House, fique aí com a Cuddy, ela pode pensar que você vai abandoná-la, ela destruiu o casamento por sua causa, merece seu apoio nesse momento.

— Eu sei... Mas eu vou aí, com ou sem o consentimento dela, preciso saber como você está, já que não me conta.

— Eu estou bem, satisfeito House?

— Você é um péssimo mentiroso. — Os dois gargalham.

— É sério...

— Estou aí amanhã de tarde, sem mais.

Ele desliga e pensa em sair do quarto, mas lembra de que Rachel ainda não o viu, e permanece lá deitado na cama.

Quando ele menos espera Cuddy entra no quarto.

— Não vou esconder você dela, fique aí, vou trazê-la pra cá. Pelo amor de Deus House, faça valer, não faça eu me arrepender.

Ele a puxa pelo braço irritado com a desconfiança que ela demonstrava ter dele.

— Eu sei, tudo que fiz foi errado. Mas eu não vou errar de novo, eu vou fazer valer Lisa, eu te amo, estou aqui com você e não vou te largar nunca mais. Confie em mim. Mande a desconfiança embora, deixe o amor que você tem por mim te fazer acreditar no que eu estou te prometendo.

Aquelas palavras fizeram uma lágrima cair no rosto dela. Emocionada, sem saber o que dizer, Lisa passa a mão pelo rosto de House e faz com a cabeça que sim. Enxuga o rosto e sai do quarto para buscar Rachel.  
Antes de entrar ela conversa com a filha.

— Tenho uma surpresa pra você, meu amor.

— Que surpresa mãe?

— Uma pessoa, que eu acho que você deve estar com saudade.

Rachel apenas sorri com cara de quem quer saber o que é.

Lisa pega na mão da filha e abre a porta do quarto. Rachel não demonstra surpresa ao ver House sentado na cama. Ela sai correndo para abraçá-lo.

— Houus, eu sabia que você ia voltar.

— Ô pequena, eu estava com saudades de você.

— Eu também.

Eles passam um tempão abraçados. Cuddy os deixa à sós e sai de fininho. E enquanto está arrumando o quarto da filha só escuta gargalhadas dos dois. Isso era tudo que ela queria. O medo do futuro que ela tanto tinha, pareceu ter sumido depois de ter escutado tudo que House falou. O que temer? Eles estariam juntos, não importa o que acontecesse. Ela queria viver o momento, sem regras, sem medos, apenas viver.

Mais tarde...

— Vamos, a gente vai dar um passeio.

— Vamos aonde mãe?

— Num lugar... muito legal filha!

— Eu posso ir? — Diz House, pensando que tinha sido esquecido pelas madames.

Cuddy dá uma gargalhada.

— Claro bobinho, é para irmos nós três juntinhos. Como uma família.

Os dois sorriram olhando um para o outro.

Cuddy levou os dois para um parque, um pouco distante da casa dela, muito grande, e lindo, principalmente naquela época do ano, a primavera. Deixou Rachel brincando onde em um lugar onde ela pudesse vê-la de longe, e sai caminhando de mão dadas com House.

Quebrando o silêncio Lisa pergunta sobre Wilson, assunto que ela estava querendo falar faz tempo.

— Como Wilson está House?

— Eu ainda não o visitei desde que vim te ver Lisa. Mas eu creio que ele esteja muito mal, o tempo tá passando, e a tendência é ele ficar cada vez pior.

— Droga, eu queria vê-lo... — Fazendo uma carinha triste.

— Porque não vai comigo? Estou saindo daqui amanhã pra visitá-lo.

— Não dá, com quem vou deixar a Rachel?

— Não dá pra chamar a Julia?

— Não sei, e amanhã? De qualquer forma não daria, minha mãe vem aqui amanhã. Pensei que você estaria aqui comigo para contar tudo a ela, você sabe, ela pode não acreditar em mim.

— Eu sei, mas será que ela não pode vir outro dia? Preciso ver o Wilson, preciso me despedir dele. Você sabe, ele está a beira da morte.

Ambos ficaram indignados, um achava que a sua razão era mais importante que a do outro.

— Mas daqui até amanhã vamos dar um jeito. — Diz Lisa.

— Vamos sim.

Depois de um tempo eles voltam pra casa, como de costume House fica assistindo filmes e Rachel lá agarrada a ele assistindo também. Cuddy odiava os filmes que House deixava Rachel assistir, não eram bons pra ela, era apenas uma criança. Ela ia repreendê-lo, mas não conseguiu, Rachel estava tão lindinha e satisfeita no colo de House, era de partir o coração destruir aquela cena. Ela deixou pra lá, mesmo não gostando nada. Sorriu pra si mesma e notou o quanto era boba.

Os dois acabaram dormindo no sofá, Cuddy levou Rachel para cama e se deitou ao lado de House encostando sua cabeça no peito dele, ele logo notou sua presença e fez questão de abraçá-la.

— Lisa.

— Oi.

— Eu e sua bunda, não cabemos nesse sofá. — Os dois riem, se levantam e caminham até o quarto de Cuddy.

Chegando lá, ela coloca sua linda camisola preta, bastante transparente, fazendo House babar, e se deita ao lado dela.

— Pra quem estava dormindo, o senhor está bem acordadinho agora não é?

— Ah, claro, não há quem pense em dormir com você vestida desse jeito.

Trocam um sorriso malicioso, mas Cuddy logo corta o clima, virando pro outro lado.

— Qual o seu problema?

— Nenhum, estou cansada, e amanhã temos um dia muito longo. — Cuddy adorava deixar House na vontade.

— Mas, você já se deicidiu como vamos fazer amanhã?

— Anham, vamos sim visitar o Wilson, acorde cedo para arrumar sua mala, vovó Arlene cuidará de Rachel. — Lisa dá uma gargalhada maligna.

House ri. — Lisa, não é bem a cara da sua mãe cuidar da Rachel, na verdade, lidar com crianças.

— Eu sei. — Ela desliga o abajur e puxa a mão de House para perto do seu quadril.

— Mas... Nenhum beijinho? — House faz cara de pidão.

Cuddy vira pra ele, e lhe beija com toda paixão que existia nela naquele momento, abraçados, eles ficam se olhando, até que ele começa a tocar todo o corpo dela começando pelos ombros, ele apenas passa a mão pelos seios, a barriga, os quadris, e acaricia as coxas, até chegar a sua bunda, onde passa um bom tempo alisando e apertando. Isso era o suficiente para ambos ficarem excitados, não podiam chegar perto um do outro que o desejo já os dominava.

— Chega House, vamos dormir, amanhã te recompenso por hoje.

Ele a abraça e fecha os olhos, o dia amanhã seria longo.

Cuddy acorda cedo, arruma as malas dela e acorda House para arrumar as suas.

— Vamos House, temos que sair daqui cedo, para não esbarrarmos com minha mãe.

Minutos depois...

— Estou pronta, vamos?

Cuddy checa o quarto de Rachel para garantir que ela ainda está dormindo e em seguida escreve um recado para sua mãe.

— Vamos!

Eles trancam a porta e vão embora, Cuddy deixou Rachel sozinha, pois sabia que sua mãe não demoraria mais de 10 minutos para chegar. Deixou o recado na porta e a chave embaixo do tapete.

Arlene chega chamando pela filha, mas não obtém resposta, então se dá conta que estava pisando em um papel, que parecia uma carta, no bilhete tinha escrito:

"_Mãe! Que saudades, pena não poder te ver hoje,  
tive que sair para resolver algumas coisas, mas  
amanhã estou de volta. É bom a senhora entrar  
logo, pois Rachel está sozinha. Beijos."_

Indignada Arlene entra batendo a porta com toda força, ela não tinha mais idade para servir de babá.


End file.
